


Mellifluous

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu is a collection of sounds.





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you ask for a word prompt and the word you're given is _mellifluous_. Love me some fancy vocabulary. And love me some silly fluff.

Yuzuru Hanyu is a collection of sounds. 

First, the rhythmic scrape, swish, thud of a perfect triple Axel setup, take-off and landing. So effortless it makes Javi wonder how he ever thought his axels were good. 

Secondly, the honk of his laughter, so ridiculous and yet so infectious that Javi can't help but laugh along every damn time. 

Thirdly, the heartbreaking non-sound of Yuzu crying over a loss, an injury, over the quad sal that never becomes quite as reliable as Javi's. Javi makes it his mission in life to soothe each sob away. 

Finally, the sultry shape of a moan that escapes his lips when they make love for the first time. 

Yuzuru Hanyu is a collection of sounds and Javi is smitten with every single one of them.


End file.
